The present invention relates to apparatus for packaging and distributing an aromatic liquid, to be dispensed in the aromatic phase. Particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for dispensing deodorizers, air fresheners, perfumes, aromatizing agents, fragrances, and the like into the surrounding air, but may be used to dispense other aromatic agents into the atmosphere.
A number of various vapor releasing air treatment devices have been described in the literature and manufactured. In some devices, the aromatic vaporizable substance is incorporated into a solid carrier medium from which the substance evaporates and enters the atmosphere, frequently, after a protective wrapping or cover is opened or removed. In other prior devices, the aromatic vaporizing substance is packaged in liquid form, and discharged in some manner into the atmosphere, in vapor form. The current invention relates to the latter type of apparatus.
More particularly, the instant invention relates to a gravity fed liquid system air treatment device, in which the rate of dispersion of the aromatic volatile substance is substantially even over a period of time, and which rate of dispersion may be adjusted according to the desire of the user.
In one known type of gravity fed dispensing system, the aromatic liquid is held in an inverted bottle supported within a cup or pan holding a pool of liquid at the bottom thereof. The mouth of the bottle is positioned a short distance above the bottom of the cup or pan, facilitating the flow of liquid from the bottle, until the liquid level reaches the mouth of the bottle, and the flow is stopped by atmospheric pressure. As soon as sufficient liquid evaporates, such that the level of liquid in the pan falls below the mouth of the bottle, flow from the bottle begins again, and the liquid level is maintained at the level of the mouth of the bottle. Should this device be disturbed and knocked over, or should the parts of the dispensing device be displaced in any way, the contents of the cup or pan is spilled, and the liquid flow from the bottle continues. The results of the disturbance and spillage include waste of the evaporating liquid, spillage requiring clean-up, and excessive release of aromatic vapors, which may be unpleasant, or even noxious. Such devices are described in: Gubelman U.S. Pat. No. 436,130; Peek U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,730; Dupuy U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,296 and Rooch U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,179.
In another known type of gravity fed system, various provisions are made for preventing the evaporation of the volatile aromatic liquid until such is desired by the user. Provisions include the use of a screw threaded bottle and removable cap, or a closure having screw threads, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,755,901; 1,818,648; 1,974,414; 2,166,969 and 2,586,179. Such dispensers having screw-treaded necks or closures are cumbersome to manufacture and use.
In other inverted bottle evaporators, the user must make a puncture of the closed end to provide an opening through which the volatile liquid may seep. If the opening is too small or too large, an undesirable rate of evaporation will take place, resulting in insufficient dispensing of the aromatic liquid with ineffective results of the deodorizer liquid or the like, or excessive dispensing of the liquid, resulting in excessive vapors, which are unpleasant, or possible noxious.
A number of attempts have been made to devise methods or apparatus which regulate the dispensing and diffusion rates of volatile materials, especially with regard to fragrant substances, and their uses in enclosed rooms. The primary function of these devices in commercial use has been for the deodorizing and elimination or masking of malodors. Additionally, however, the controlled release of fine fragrances for aesthetic or utilitarian appeal, and use, adds to the need for a device which is simple to manufacture and use, and which is able to control the dispensing rate of the aromatic volatile liquid.
The present invention discloses a device which is an advance over what is known in this area. The present invention provides a dispenser characterized by the simplicity and versatility thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simplified and improved gravity fed package and dispenser for the dispensing of volatile aromatic vapor into the air.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a gravity fed air treatment dispenser that is spill-proof.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved air treatment dispenser that enables the volatile aromatic liquid to be dispensed in vapor form in a predetermined, uniform manner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an improved air treatment dispenser in which the emitted fragrance level is adjustable.
With regard to all of the foregoing objects of the present invention, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a new and improved air treatment, volatile aromatic liquid dispensing device that is significantly effective while being simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and which is easy to use.